Thiner Than Ice
by Roysgal
Summary: Meh, too lazy look inside for summery RoyxEd! Just so you know
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

A sweet Roy x Ed story. A series of events leads a certain alchemist to lose most of his memories and gain something not so great in return. Also a few other strange plot lines. Sorry but I just cant write summaries at all and I like to put a whole bunch of stories in one. Kekekeke. (The first chapter is based on the episode 'Flame Vs Fullmetal' but has a surprising twist) **WARNING**-character death Use of yaio And midgets who attack at random- you have been warned.

Oh em gee here it is! I know it really sks right now v.v;; but I have to put something up. Its be nearly 2years since my last story FMA Kids and allot of people liked it so.. I got brave and tried something with a little more pizaz (lol pizaz) Please, I beg you down on knees Do not hunt me down and beat me with sticks untill there is nothing left of me D: I know its really bad because I didnt do much editing, and the begginings really choppy and there are some spelling and grammer issues but at least it has a good concept. I duno maybe I have low self esteem or im a perfectionist but I dont think its all that great. v.v;; Well anyway read and reviw. Reviws really boost my confidence and motivate me to write more so plz plz plz do. Enjoy -even though its bad-

* * *

-The world without you Is just like a jigsaw puzzle It's still eternally missing pieces and incomplete Because it's impossible For anyone to replace you- 

_Just another day in Central **or not**_

-A soul that cannot be saved drifts and disappears

In the instant it vanishes, it shines faintly

Now, it creates a night with a full moon-

"Damn its freezing in here" Roy cursed to himself as he watched time pass out his window. "I cant believe that its gonna take one whole week before the maintenance staff can fix that stupid heater" It had been another cold day in central this week and of corse the damn heater in his office had broken. Many time during the day the thought of burning that evil paperwork to keep warm had crossed his mind, and it would be a great excuse for not doing it. But then the thought of Riza walking in and catching him, that along with the fact that she always carried a loaded pistol made him think twice before slipping his gloves out of his pocket. "How the hell can it be this cold when there's no snow on the ground!" he cursed while staring aimlessly out his office window. Roy pulled his coat tighter around himself as he eased back into his frozen leather chair. He shivered as the leather made contact with the bare skin on the back of his neck and sat upright more. Whoever decided on putting leather chairs in all the offices was going to be shot, he thought as he went back to his paperwork.

It was to be another long day in central Ed thought to himself as he slowly opened the ominous door to Head Quarters. Head Quarters was a vary large building making it terribly easy to get lost in the maze of hundreds of corridors. Each one looked exactly the same. Blue tile, a chair sat crookedly at the end of each and every hall, exactly twenty doors on each side that all looked alike, and a small supply room with various cleaning supplies in them. However he had been here so many times before (every Tuesday to be exact) Ed could have drawn a map of the place with ease. Today was very different though. For one it was Friday, and two he was here for his three year alchemy exam. The thought of it made him just want to turn around and sneak off now, he would really rather be anywhere else at the moment. As he walked down the hall he counted the doors off.

"18...19...20. Ah here It is." Edward mumbled to himself. The words 'Roy Mustang Flame Alchemist' were etched on a small neat plaque that hung loftily on the bluish door. He gave the door a light knock that was quickly answered by a mumbled "Be right there give me two minutes." from an annoyed colonel. Ed found himself soon pacing the halls waiting just waiting for something to go wrong. It seemed no matter where he was trouble always wisent too far behind. The air seemed to feel thicker and thicker with each passing moment as his nerves got the better of him. His hands began to

Page 1

shake and so he tried to calm himself in vain. After a while he began to stare at the blue tile that covered the floor, tracing each crevice with his line of vision. What seemed like hours's passed before Ed was finally able to steady himself and sit in the chair outside Roy's office. He felt warm, fidgety and uneasy so much so that he had to close his eyes and count to ten. It was an old trick that his mother had taught him whenever he felt uneasy and it always worked. Somehow he seemed to feel comforted knowing that his mother showed him the trick. He just had to do well on this test, for her, for Al and for everybody he ever cared about. If he failed and lost his position in the military he'd never be able to get access to the documents he needed to create the stone! Edward quickly nodded his head to himself promising he wouldn't fail.

After another short while, a low murmuring carried from behind the closed door of the flames office, and that was all it took. Edward was already standing against Roy's door spying on his conversation with Riza. The young alchemist could never refuse the opportunity to eves drop on other peoples conversation's, but he enjoyed Roy's in particular because they always seemed to have good information in them that otherwise the smug bastard would never tell him. They spoke softly so that he was only able to make out a little bit of what they were saying.

"How do you devised to test him this year sir?" Riza's voice sounded heavy with authority and her words were pronounced clearly with a business like tone. Ed thought to himself what her kids would be like if she were to marry. He tried to imagine Riza as a worried mother but only laughed at it, a worried mother with a loaded pistol didn't seem to fit quite well. I wonder what her parents used to say when she told them when she gets older she wants to play with guns.

"I Suppose this year I should throw him off with maybe a battle to test his alchemic skills instead of the usual written test." came a cocky, devilish voice he knew all to well. It belonged to the one that he now reffed to as the "Bastard colonel".

"Great" he said to himself , "Not only am I nervous as hell, I'm going to have to fight that bastard cornel to top it off ! I bet he already has about a hundred short jokes prepared just for the occasion." Ed slumped down in front of the door and sulked. Why me! Suddenly the door behind him unexceptedly flew open. (Ed being as small as he was Ed: who the hell you call-in small !! Me: oh shut up !) knocked across the hall landing in the storage closet with a large thud. Then the clattering of the shelves items falling down. Riza stepped out noticing the small alchemist sitting in the little room with a mop on his head and a dazed look in his eyes.

"Ed?" Riza asked confused, "what are you doing in the broom closet?" Ed still dazed from being hit on the head with a bucket a dust pan and a _mop_ that was currently still atop his head replied grumpily "What's it look like I'm doing taking a bath!" she stared at him dumbfounded at the senseless idea then realized the sarcasm in his voice and dismissed the prior comment.

"Anyways the colonel is waiting for you." she said business like again. Ed stood up and dusted his coat off "Oh joy" he retorted and walked passed her with an aggravated 'If he makes one more ONE more comment on my height your gonna have to shoot me

Page 2

before I kill him' look on.

"Good luck" she announced hoping the words of encouragement might lighten Ed's mood. Ed smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks I'll need it." he replied halfheartedly. At lest someone besides Al wanted him to do good on this exam. As he stepped into Roy's office he noticed Riza saluting him on his way in. Ed casually walked to the small black couch at his left, sat down heavily and crossed his legs. His arms spread over the back of it as he settled into the icy cushiness. Mustang was sitting at his desk with his elbows placed upright hands overlapping and his chin rested on top. His dark eyes followed him from the door to the couch while he thought up more short jokes. A long pause came between the two with Roy staring sarcastically at Ed and Ed staring off in the other direction to show he didn't care.

"Well Fullmetal," Roy spoke calmly, " I suppose that you want to take the test now correct."

"Lets just get it over with," Ed complained impatiently "this room is freezing, I thought you were the _flame alchemist_ not frosty the snowman." At that an aggravated look washed over Roy's face but he was quick to regain his calm look. "Well I suppose I would turn the heat up should I have had any. Unfortunately the maintenance staff seem to be on vacation and the heater is damaged. At any rate," Now Roy thought time to crack a joke, " this year as you probably already know form spying," Roy paused for a moment to catch a glimpse of the young blond blushing in confusion of how he knew that not realizing that when automail leans against a door the sound of metal hitting wood was quite loud, so he continued, "is going to be a physical test. I assume you've been practicing your alchemy what with you being so short it might be an unfair advantage for me." The blush faded as Ed shot up from his seat screaming at the top of his lungs " Woh the hell you calling so small that they cant even hold there own in a fight!"

"Ed," Roy smirked, " if you don't keep your temper under control I'll fail you weather you do good or not." That had done the trick Ed sat back down slowly scowling all the while. He was going to get back at that bastard later (Evil thoughts begin to run through his head :) Bwah ha ha!) but for now he had to play the part of the military dog and sit and stay.

"We shall battle in the parade grounds to avoid collateral damage, And as far as rules go just don't kill your opponent." Roy smirked at Ed creating an uncomfortably long silence. "Well what the hell are we waiting for, are we going to fight or not !" Ed yelled out impatiently. Roy looked agitated and huffed. The fun was over.

"Fine then, I shall see you on the grounds at precisely eleven hundred hours." Ed stood up and saluted Roy who motioned his hand to dismiss the boy. Ed walked out rather quickly with his awful death stare on. Roy loved that face but he liked being the one to provoke it in the first place even more.

Roy let his memories drift back to the day he first met Edward. As he thought he leaned back in his chair crossing his legs, the day Edward had lost his arm and leg he seemed so helpless, and yet such a strong will to move on like it was nothing. He

Page 3

remembered the pitiful little boy who cried himself to sleep for the first three nights afterwards, not because of the pain but because of painful memories and what had become of his little brother. Then he thought of the boy he knew today strong willed and mature (when he felt like it). Roy knew he was always tough on him but he only did it to toughen him up for the real world. Ed may look small and young in appearance but at heart he was more mature than most adults with twice the responsibilities weighing him down like chains.

Roy looked up at the clock on his wall 10:58 it said. He sat up groaning as he pulled his head off of his desk. Man, using such a hard surface as a pillow was murderous on your neck. He must have fallen asleep because a puddle of drool had collected around him and was soaking all of his important papers. which didn't matter much anyway he never planed on doing them anyhow He straightened the wrinkles out of his uniform stood up and walked out of his office locking the door behind him. Roy made his way down the corridor as his long uniform swished in rhythm with the clicks of his military issued boots. The halls were quit as he turned the corner towards the back exit. He pushed hard on the door _(but it didn't open so he pushed harder still. Finely he read the sign on the door which said "PULL" in big bold letters. He laughed at his stupidity and did as the sign instructed. (Come on now who hasn't done that before, LOL sorry thats not part of the story I just had to put it in)_ and listened to it open with a satisfying click. When he reached the parade grounds the audience of soldiers that had accumulated fell silent.

"Took you long enough" Ed hissed obviously still furious his hands formed anxious fists. 'Well' Roy though, 'He seems excited enough to take a shot at me'

Edward and Roy slowly made their way to the center field as a strong breeze blew their cloths about wildly. There was a long pause in which the soldiers fell quiet, Ed stared furiously and a small flag was waved in the distance by Riza as she hurried off in the other direction. At that the fight began with a raging fireball that ripped through the center of the field. "That was a cheep shot" Ed yelled in dissent grumbling and planing his next shot. "A soldier favors haste over cleverness," Mustang said with a smirk , "it means there are no cheep shots, Edward. strike quickly, and you'll end it quickly, too." He lectured the soldiers in the distance who looked quite impressed and yet scared of him. Oh well, Roy thought to himself at least they would all regard his power now so that he may gain the respect of the higher ups and the lower classes.

"Damn Mustang !" Edward cursed as he slapped at his coat to stop the flames from burning it. He quickly brought his hands firmly together and pulled his left hand over his auto-mail arm, pulling it back quickly to reveal a sharp serrated edge. Ed began to charge full speed towards Mustang. Mustang who didn't seem in the least bit worried and unerringly calm with one hand looming in his pocket, reached out and snapped his fingers with ease as if the whole thing were just a joke rather a fight. Flame leapt from his

Page 4

fingertips and made its way towards Ed. However Ed ducked off to the side completely dogging the attack and continued his charge towards the dark haired man. Upon reaching him Ed swung the blade desperately towards his hand just missing the skin but skimming the top of his glove cutting off the transmutation circle. "What are you gonna do now !?," Ed boasted , " thats advantage one Elric!" At that Roy brought his other hand out of his pocket revealing yet another white silky glove. Roy couldn't help it as a small smile played at his lips.

"This!" he shouted enjoying the disbelief in his opponents eyes. Quickly he snapped his fingers, yet this time the attack hit it's mark perfectly causing the young boy to be herald skyward. Ed hit the ground with a loud thunk right at the colonel's feet. Roy held a hand out towards him in the snapping position a malicious smile on his face at this point.

Then suddenly his eyes grew wide and the smile faded from his lips as he looked at the sight before him. His eyes darted anxiously around the room. Was it real or not, had he lost his mind? A small ishballian boy sat in a corner in front of him with a gun in his hands. The room quite dark except for the light of a single candle flame flickering and dancing, daring anyone to come close enough touch it. The boy was shaking in fear of the older man his dark eyes shown with fright. Roy remembered this from somewhere. It was the ishballian rebellion, for some reason seeing Ed in the same position as this boy brought back realistic memories of the times he had spent as an active soldier on the battle field.

Roy fell to his knees remembering all to well what had happened next a look of pure terror written clearly across his face. This was the first human life he had ever ended. With one fell snap there was screaming and then, nothing the boys life had ended at the flame alchemists hand. So many lives snuffed out one by one the light leaving the boys eyes as a locket around his neck clicked open. A picture of what looked to be his sister was only there for seconds before being destroyed by the reckless flames. So many memories came flooding back all at once it was overwhelming. The town that had disappeared in a single night with one fell snap, the burning building ,the little girl clinging to her doll as if it would offer her comfort to the raging flames around her, but most of all the two kindly doctors he had shot still holding on to the picture of their daughter that they had begged to see one last time but now, blood seeped into the corners of the frame staining the girls long blond hair. His friend his best friend Hughs dead leaving behind his family and beloved little girl, leaving behind his best friend that so desperately needed him now. His comforting words _'It'll all turn out good in the end you'll see' _rang through his head. Sharp screams of pain echoed all throught his thoughts as he held his fists over his ears trying to block out the sounds. The same screams that had haunted his dreams for years. He could feel his breathing being restricted and his sight coming in and out of focus. The air felt thick and made him cough uncontrollably. His eyes shut tight to the memories and slowly fell away from reality.

Page 5


	2. Chapter 2

**Confessions**

-By the chain that's called "reality"

We are connected

Even though our desire to dream isn't fulfilled

Nevertheless, we'll keep on searching

For the light that illuminates darkness

Ed stood up from his daze and rubbed his head "Did you have to be so rough you almost killed...Roy?" Ed's brow furrowed as he looked on. Roy lay face down in the dirt his hands clutched around clumps of grass shaking as if he were in great pain. "Roy are you okay?" Ed placed a gentle hand on the mans shoulder causing him to quiver. His face was flushed and scrunched up and his knuckles were turning white from forming such tight fists around the grass. Realizing the situation Ed hollered at the hundreds of gazing soldiers "Don't just stand there! someone call the military doctor hurry!" The soldiers broke out in a tizzy as about 20 people ran into HQ.

'What had happened?' Ed questioned to himself. He remembered cutting Roy's glove and then being hurled up into the air and then, this. Ed looked down at Roy stunned to see that he was subconsciously running his fingers through the mans thick black locks. His hand just seemed to move on it's own, but seeing as to how it was calming both him and the colonel down he continued. Roy's fits slowly loosened their grasp and his whole body soon relaxed. Ed turned him over on his back and pulled the mans head into his lap as he threw his red cloak over Mustang to keep him warm from the harsh September winds. He had never-. His thoughts were interrupted when Roy began to stir from his sleep.

Roy felt warm comforting hands running through his hair, just like his mother used to do before she died. 'I must truly be dead' Roy chuckled to himself. He slowly blinked the blur out of his eyes which met with a very concerned pair of golden eyes. "Ed?" he questioned weakly, "Wah what happened whas going on?" his speech was muffled when he talked so it made it sound as though he were on the verge of tears, but the 'Flame Alchemist' never cried. Crying was a childish reaction for a five year old when he or she didn't get their way.

"I don't know Roy y-you tell me. One minute your blasting me into next week the next your, your out cold flat on your face!" Ed's voice sounded different not quite angry but cheerless and worried, he had never herd FullMetal like this before especially over him, and since when did Ed call him by his first name? I thought he hated me along with everybody else in this world. He didn't deserve to have anyone's concern after all the sins he had committed in ishball "Well answer me!" Roy took in a sharp breath not expecting such a harsh outburst from the boy as he pulled his eyes away from the golden ones.

"I duno" Roy mumbled on the edge of sleep till he suddenly realized just where he was. His head was cradled in the boys lap while the rest of his body was covered by a

Page 6

blanket, no it was Ed's coat and it was so warm and soft. It was no wonder why the boy always wore it every where he went. Why was it on him? Strangely though he felt comfortable and safe for the first time in so many years. It was like someone was there for him and it was comforting to know. Soon the warmth had slowly caused him to daze off into another unconscious sleep.

Ed watched as the mans eyes closed once again without any attempts to keep them open, and how he subconsciously nuzzled the side of his face into Ed's lap for warmth. He couldn't help but notice how helpless he looked when he had his guard down, just like everyone else the Flame Alchemist was only human. How easily Ed forgot that. Off to the left Ed could hear loud footsteps as the military doctor's ran towards

him and knelt down beside the unconscious man.

"How long's he been like this" came a voice. Ed choked out "N-not long. He woke up and, and then he fell unconscious again." Ed watched as about four doctors circled the man to check his pulse heart rate and all his vital signs. Then much to Ed's horror one pulled out a small hypodermic needle. He'd always been deathly afraid of the sharp pointy little evil's and began to feel woozy as he watched them draw blood from Roy's arm. Black spots began to fill his vision and he tried to say something but his throught was dry and his head was pounding. He saw a blurry hand move in front of his face. The words "Mr.Elric? Mr.Elric are you okay?" echoed through his thoughts before promptly collapsing onto Roy's chest as everything went black.

Ed slowly blinked the dimness from his eyes and sat up slowly. He found himself sitting in a small white bed with white sheets and a thick white blanket. In fact everything in the rather small room was white with the exception of a few little things like furniture. "Must be the infirmary" Ed said to himself when he heard a loud echo and heavy metal footsteps. "Brother your okay!" Al shouted as he threw his arms around him. "Al! Ow that hurts cut it out!" Ed yelped in pain. "Sorry brother," Al said while rubbing the back of his head, "guess I don't know my own strength." he laughed.

"Hey Al, how did I get here?" Ed questioned blinking a few times. "You mean you don't remember!? You and the colonel were fighting and he passed out! Thats when I got a call saying that you had passed out not long after." Ed's face dusted with pink as he remembered the whole event including part where he had collapsed on Roy. "God, I hope he doesn't remember when he wakes up" Ed mumbled.

"Remember what brother?" Al asked curiously. "Oh...n-nothing" Ed's face burned pink when he realized he had said what he was thinking aloud."come on lets go see if the colonel's okay" he said quickly trying to avoid the subject. "Okay." Al chirped "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, The nurse said something about the colonel rambling in his sleep. She said that she herd your name quite a few times and that if maybe you could come down and see if you can figure out what he's saying."

"He said my name?" Ed asked in confusion.

Page 7

"Yah, something about wanting to see you, thats all the nurse said she could make out among all the jumbled words."

"Oh." Ed replied thinking that he must look like an idiot right now. "Well I guess we should head down and see him now." Ed replied while opening the door to the small room. Al walked out quietly behind him knowing that his brother was deep in concentration. He always got like that when he had a lot on his mind.

Thoughts began to bounce around Ed's head like why does the cornel want me, or, geeze the bastard can be demanding even when he's unconscious. A cautious tap on the shoulder pulled Ed from his thoughts. "Hum, uh yah?" Ed stuttered.

"This is the room," Al said sadly," I'm not allowed in because of my, um, appearance but I can wait at home okay." Al sad referring to the military dorms.

"Are you sure Al I can always see Roy another time if I have to." Ed said happy to get out of this place should a nurse say he's late for any vaccinations of any kind.

"No you should go Brother, He needs you." Ed looked down at the floor until Al had completely disappeared from view around the dark corner and was safely out of ear shot. "I'm sorry Al its all my fault" Ed whispered as he pushed the heavy door open. What he saw only made him feel worse, there upon the white bed lie Roy, lifeless, his arms by his side and his fist's shaking as what Ed presumed to be horrible memories. The lighting in the room was low, however spots of sunlight coming through cracks in the shades splashed across the bed adding small amounts of color to the mans porcelain pale cheeks. The look on his face was slack, Nothing at all like the look he would have on his face when Ed just happened to walk in on one of his little afternoon naps. No, right now he looked dead, broken, and lost. It was all too much and made his stomach lurch as he began to feel sick. A small tear snaked its way down Ed's face as he cautiously stepped closer.

When he was right next to the man he took one look at Roy's blank face and that was it he couldn't hold it back any longer. Ed threw his arms around the sleeping man and cried into his deep blue jacket. "I'm sorry Roy its all my fault! If I had been nicer to you you'd be okay! Why is it that everybody Im close to gets hurt! If I," Ed choked out , "If I, If I ,hiccup, I'm sorry!" he sobbed over and over soaking the mans shirt.

(Dream)

Roy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Around him was nothing but darkness except for the one spot where he was lying on the cool hard floor. He felt a small weight against his chest and as his sight came into focus he could see it was a small woman. Her long brown hair was sprawled across his chest, and she seemed to be sleeping against him, though he couldn't tell because she was turned away from him. "Hello?" Roy chanced hoping to get a response. "SHHHH!!" the woman hissed causing Roy to jump a bit. He didn't expect her to answer never mind snap at him. 'What the hell is going on!?' Roy questioned himself.

Soon after, the woman raised her head only to place her long fingers firmly

Page 8

around the mans broad shoulders, and bring her face so close to his that their noses almost touched. Her long hair fell around the mans face like a velvety curtain. She had a soft face with a loving expression and deep brown eyes that were pure and forgiving.

"Your heart hurts." she stated with the innocense of a young child and a voice like a ringing bell. "Huh?" was the only thing Roy could manage as a reply. "It hurts," she repeated, "Its sad and lonely. It wants, longs for something but its afraid...Don't be afraid." she added. Roy was lost in thought once again. 'What is this woman talking about? Who is she? Where am I? What does she mean?' Roy was confused, so many questions were swimming around his head it made it impossible to think. When he pulled himself away from his thoughts he noticed that the woman was staring intently into his eyes.

"So cold," she whispered softly shaking slightly, "There so cold." she seemed to be reading his thoughts, as if all his memories were reflected in his eyes. It felt uncomfortable but in spite of himself he stared right back into her's. Tears began to fall from her eyes and against his face leaving long tear trails down his cheeks. It looked as if Roy himself were crying. "How?" she whimpered feeling the same pain that Roy himself felt, "How do you never cry! You hold it inside despite how you feel despite how it pleads, no wonder your heart beats so sadly!" she almost scolded. "If you wont cry for yourself then I must." she strained.

This woman seemed to know exactly how Roy

felt. Could she possibly have read his mind? Once again he was pulled away from his thoughts. He felt the woman bury her face into the side of his neck and begin to sob quietly. Hesitantly Roy pulled his arms around her and kept her in a warm embrace. "Don't cry for me," Roy spoke not knowing just what else to say and completely bewildered by the whole situation. "But I must," she sobbed "For if I don't your heart will be overcome by darkness, and there's already enough darkness in this world"

"What if I promise to cry when I feel the need from now on, how bout that?" He said in a kind way. "Promise?" she said lifting her head. "Promise." Roy said again. The woman gave a soft smile before fading away like a ghost. Roy blinked a few times before the darkness around him became bright. Too bright to even look at. Hurriedly he pulled himself to his feet covering his eyes with one hand. He stumbled around in the light looking for something, not quite sure he knew what is was, but he new he would know when he saw it. everything suddenly seemed to fade away like the girl.

(End)

Roy blinked away the daze from his eyes after hearing loud sobs. His vision slowly cleared until he could see exactly where he was. he found himself in a hospital bed with Ed's face buried into his chest. He kept repeating 'I'm sorry' and hiccuping over and over. "Ed?" he chocked out but it sounded more like a moan than a word.

The boy pulled his head up to reveal his tear stained face. Roy lifted a shaky hand to Ed's cheek and wiped away the wet trails left behind from the tears causing the boy to

Page 9

wince at the unexpected contact. "What's wrong?" Roy questioned meekly. If Ed was crying then, wait Ed's crying? Something horrible must have happened.!

Ed struggled to think. Nobody besides Al and his mother had ever seen him cry! He gritted his teeth holding back the lump in his throught. In vain tears began to well up into his eyes again as it was impossible to stop. Quickly Edward placed a hand over his eyes as he darted out of the room. The sound of his shoes clattering down the hall attracted the curiosity of all of the nurses as they all seemed to stare for a moment before he burst out the door of the hospital letting the doors slam loudly behind him. Running he could feel the first snow of the season hit his face and cling to his golden hair. Cutting behind some buildings he found himself in some deep thick woods. Mostly pine trees covered the land here but as her ran deeper in more and more sick twisted looking trees with no leaves crowded the area. Finally slowing his pace he leaned his back to a tree huffing. His breath fogged in the cold afternoon air as he slid down the tree into a sitting position. Slowly scanning the area he made a mental note of where the trail was that went back to town before leaning his head back against the tree and sighed closing his eyes.

Page 10


End file.
